"Tank" Dempsey
Tank Dempsey was an American Marine of the Marine Raiders. He is only seen in the Nazi Zombies levels Shi No Numa and Der Riese on ''Call of Duty: World at War'', and on the maps Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La and Moon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. He is also playable on Nacht der Untoten and Zombie Verruckt on the hardened version of Call of Duty: Black Ops along with the other characters. Quotes 'Shi No Numa' See: ''Shi No Numa/Quotes '''Der Riese' *(When seeing Pack-a-Punch) "Pack-a-Punch! Ha; Reminds me of a sweet chick I knew once, hehehe!" *(At the start of a Hellhound Round) "The Devil's dogs, no match for the U.S. Marines!" *(At the start of a Hellhound Round) "Shouldn't these guys be on a leash?" *''"Everything burns!"'' *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "Oorah, Pack a Punch! Where's that dead meat?" *(Knifing a zombie with the Bowie Knife) "Eat it gutbag!" *''"They're swarming look out!"'' *(After getting the Bowie Knife) "Time to cut these brainbags!" *(Knifing a zombie with the Bowie Knife) "Oh yeah!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "That's what I'm talking about" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "That's what I need. More fuckin' firepower!" *(After getting a weapon from Pack-A-Punch) "I'm makin' some freakmeat stew! Who wants some?!" *''"K.I.A. ZOMBITCH !"'' (After blowing up a zombie) *(AT the start of a Hellround) "When I find your master I'm kickin' his ass!" *(When he gets a bad gun from the mystery box.)'' "I never won anything, except war. Oorah!"'' *(After headshot)"A bullet to the brain! Oorah!" *(After nuke) "Ka-fuckin-boom freakbag!" *(After getting an MG from the Mystery Box)'' "A big toy for the big boy!"'' *(After getting an MG from the Mystery Box) "Now I've got somethin' fun to bring to the party!" *(After getting a Molotov Cocktail from the Mystery Box)'' "If I had a good weapon I'd blow this box up."'' *(After Getting the Wunderwaffe DG-2) "Leggo my Wunderwaffe!" *(after getting double tap) Yeah ''partner ''im thristy! 'Kino der Toten' *''"Knee deep in zombie shit with no ammo. Glorious."'' (When out of ammunition) *"Fucker caught me napping!" (When downed by a zombie.) *''"Aw, shit. This is embarrassing!" (When down by a zombie.) *"I hope you choke meatsack!" ( When down by a zombie.) *"Aw, our little bundle of badass." (When looking at Takeo's photo in Kino der Toten) *"Hey, player! I need some ammo or I'm going down!"'' (When out of ammunition) *''"Hey, player! Drop the chips and get me some ammo!"'' (When out of ammunition) *''"No power, no glory." (On round 1) *"Back off, meat mouth!"'' (After killing a zombie) *''"Eat it you nasty sqwag!"'' (After killing a Gas Zombie) *''"Fuck me, that smells!"'' (After killing a Gas Zombie) *''"K to the I to the A Zom-'bitch!"'' (After killing a zombie) *''"Die you undead flesh adicts." (After killing a zombie) *"There is somthing so beautiful about blowing shit up!"'' (After killing a zombie with explosives) *''"I'm going to miss that little guy..."'' (After throwing a Monkey Bomb) *''"Slaying zombies since 1945! Oraahh"'' (Upon multiple zombie kills) *''"Okay, let's see, a thousand zombies, and one Dempsey; yeah that seems fair."'' (Upon multiple zombie kills) *''"He just... he just blew all over the place! *laughs* Wow!'' (After killing a zombie with Thundergun) *''"That's the last leg you'll ever hump!"'' (After killing a Hellhound) *''"Oooh,Yeah! Dempsey gets an upgrade!"'' (After getting his weapon from the pack-a-punch) *''"This is the biggest FN fail i ever got!" (After getting FN FAL from mystery box.) *"''I'ma spill their guts all over the place." ''(After getting a shotgun off the wall) *"REJUICED!!" (After getting a Max Ammo.) *"What's better than an M16? TWO M16's!! HaHa!" (After getting the M16 off the wall.) *"Little gun, lots of holes." (After buing the PM63 off the wall.) *"That's just crap-tastic." (After getting the Python from the box.) *"''It, it just blew him all over the place. Wow." ''(After getting a ThunderGun/ZeusCannon kill.) *"Hoo-Fuckin'-Ra!" (After getting an explosive kill.) *"Fighting me up close isn't fair, and now I get a SNIPER RIFLE?!?" (After getting a sniper rifle from the box, also said when buying the M14 off the wall.) *"''Tastes like fermented herring dipped in cat piss. Blech!" ''(After buying Quick Revive.) *"''Aw, two guns just ain't fair." ''(After getting the CZ75 Dual Wield from the box.) *"''Reach for me Jugger-girl. Oraahh." ''(After buying Juggernog.) *"I'm always into Juggernog." (After buying Juggernog.) *"I GOT THE RAY GUN! HA HA HA!" (After getting the Ray Gun) *"Time to make some noise." (After getting the Spas-12 from the box) *"Hey, FUCK YOU FIDDO!!" (After killing a Hellhound that hit him) *"I ain't going to be any puppies chew toy." (Said at the start of a Hellhound round.) *"I just found the hidden song. Awesome." (When hidden song is found.) *"''Looks like a part of the meteor." ''(When finding the first 115 meteor.) *"Yep, there's another one." (When finding the second 115 meteor.) 'Ascension' :"''Who would of thought a little girl could cause sooo much trouble!?"" :— Dempsey when Pack-a-punching a gun. :"Hey, check it out, black and white bitches!" :— Starting a game. :"It was all Nikolai's fault!" :— After being revived :"Bye-bye box." :— Getting a Teddy Bear. :"Wow, you're all so limp and... wow... (laughs)" :— When getting multi kills with the Thundergun. :"I'll Send you back to space, monkey bones!" :— Getting attacked by a Space Monkey. :"Back off Monkey!... die!" :— Dempsey after killing a Space monkey :"Hey, Treyarch! Can we get a new objective, please?" :— When starting a new game. :"Is it just me or did anyone else hear a voice?" :— When starting a new game. :"Hey, what happened to all the color?" :— When starting a new game. :"No one can ever tell me why there's always a big switch to find. Seriously." :— When starting a new game. :"Whoa man, I didn't know I was that good. Oh wait, yeah I did!" :— When killing a large group of zombies. :"I think that one hit the sky. Holy crap!" :— When killing a zombie with the Thunder Gun. :"Ahh man, I keep forgetting to update my Facebook page." :— While waiting for the Pack-A-Punch to finish. :"Yeah yeah, there's no power. HOLY CRAP, NO COLOR EITHER!!" :— When starting a new game. :"This is like waiting for the midnight release!" :— While waiting for the Pack-A-Punch to finish. :"Hey, where's the hammer?" :— After buying a Sickle. :"This is more Richtofen's style." :''- After buying a Sickle. :"''What's this?" :— After getting the Matryoshka Doll from the Mystery Box. :"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" :— After knifing a zombie. :"Yeah, yeah. Found the song. Whatever." :— Upon finding the secret song :"I told you not to touch me BONE-JUNKEY!!" :— After killing a zombie that attacked him. :"I sure hope that was a good idea" :— After completing the final power node. :"Hey what's up Tak?" :— After talking to his matryoshka doll with Takeo. :"You suck, Rictofen." :''-''After talking to his matryoshka doll as Rictofen. :"Nothing left in my guns." :— When out of ammo. :"This one is MINE!!!" :— When receiving a weapon from the Pack-A-Punch machine. :"Dude, get me some ammo!" :— When out of ammo. :"Look at the poor, evil doctor all surrounded." :— When Richtofen is surrounded. :"On my way, Doc. Only because I want to shank you myself." :— When Richtofen is down or surrounded. :"Well, this will do the trick." :— After buying a sickle. :"Hey Richtofen, speed dating again?" :— When Richtofen is being chased by zombies. :"Holy Undead Space Monkeys!" :— When starting a Space Monkey round :"Take that Romero maggot! (Reference to George Romero)" :— After killing a Zombie :"An SMG... now I just need one for my other hand!" :— After getting the Spectre from the Mystery Box. :"I can't stand prunes." :— After buying PhD Flopper :"(Demented Laughing)" :— After taking your Upgraded Ray Gun from the Pack-A-Punch machine :"Who's this guy?" :— After Nikolai's Matryoshka Doll talks to him (possibly because he completely ignores nikolai) :"It's raining body parts, Richtofen will be so happy!" :— After blowing off a limb. :"Is this a doll or an action figure?" :— After a Matryoshka Doll talks to him : : : : Trivia * It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and an disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. * He seems to somewhat respect Takeo Masaki despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. * He does not trust Richtofen. * It appears he really despises the Zombies. * His favorite weapons are the M16, the BAR, HK21, and MG42. * When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. * In online Nazi Zombie co-op games, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. However, this is only in World at War. * On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Dempsey's point color is green. * When you buy an M16 on moon, Dempsey claims he has a 5 year old female child. Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Moon